Hard to Get
by MorishimaArata
Summary: Lovino moves to the country side to live near his brother, in attempt to get away from all the people. But he soon learns that there are alwasy people around to tick him off. And as soon as Antonio joins in on the picture, things get even more annoying.


_A/N: Well he's my first attempt at actually writing a story. My last one was a blow off and will probably be deleted. ;_;_

_I do not own Hetalia!_

**Chapter 1 – Lovino's Point of View**

I took a breath, as the burning hot summer breeze blew. It was fucking hot. But it was a whole new beginning. I finally was away from those goddamn people who loved to piss the hell out of me. My hometown wasn't a pleasant place, to say the least.

I had just moved to the country where my younger brother, Feliciano, had lived for the past year and a half now. I was damn ready to move on. This is where I wanted to be and was going to stay. No asshole was going to get in my way.

I sat on my porch of my new, small house, with a glass of iced tea. It was the only thing to kill the blazing damn heat. I glanced down to roll up my pants to my knees, and when I looked up, a familiar figure stood before me.

"Whoa! Damn!" I jumped back in shock. "F-Feliciano! Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that!" I shouted.

"Because, Lovi, I wanted to check up on you! And besides, Ludwig is busy today." He pouted. Ludwig was always with him when I'm not.

"You guys spend a lot of time together…" I paused. "Not that I care… anyways, Feli, Let's go into town alright? I need some more tomatoes for my dinner."

"Ve~ Shopping!" My brother exclaimed and took my arm. I stumbled over my sandals as he dragged me away.

I peered around, trying not to get annoyed by all the fucking people. Feliciano trotted beside me.

"It's just like when we were younger, and mamma asked us to go get ingredients for dinner." He reminisced. This is what I liked. Just me and my brother. And not that potato-sucker.

"Just you and me now, no damn women to boss us around!" I put my arm around him and laughed.

"Oh!" He suddenly pointed. "It's Ludwig!" He raced over to the damned guy and wrapped his arms around him. Oh how I wanted to kill the fucking man. I approached the two of them and Ludwig gave me an awkward smile.

"What do you want, potato-sucker…?" I glared at him

"Why do you always glare at me like that?" He questioned me in his stern strong voice. I spat on the ground and looked up.

"Nothing…" I sighed. "Be over tomorrow, Feli, I want to make sure your still alive y then." Turning, I left the two of them alone, and ran away.

"Lovi!" I heard his voice call out for me. I ignored it and ran.

I really hated my brother getting taken away from me like that. But he has his own life now, his own friends. Fuck, I guess it doesn't matter. I ran to a café and slumped into my chair. I sighed and tried to calm down with all this damn frustration.

"Hello," I heard my waiter say in a cheerful voice. I looked up, and squinted my eyes at the sun. "Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Anything that's fucking cold." I said angrily. He was way to cheerful for me….

"Ouch. Bad morning?" The man cocked his head to the side. Why the hell did he care? "How about some lemonade or perhaps something else?" He gave me a suggestion

"That's fine. Whatever fucking floats your boat…" I sighed.

He disappeared for a second and came back with a big glass of lemonade, and placed in front of me, giving me a shock.

"Now…" He said "Tell me what your name is?" The question hit me with a smile. I took a big gulp of my drink.

"It doesn't mean a damn thing to you." I groaned.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

"What of it?" He gave me a sour face, and sat down at the table with me. What the hell is wrong with this annoying dick? Why is he so nosy? "Aren't you working?"

"It's not busy. And I just want to know your name." He was fucking persistent. I sighed

"Lovino Vargas…" I mumbled quietly with and annoyed tone.

"That's much better!" he cheered. "Are you going to be coming here again? Maybe I can get more out of you. Like why you're so grumpy…"

"Like hell I am!" I protested, which made him grin even more. His deep green eyes were staggering me with curiosity.

"Then come here tomorrow. If not… I know your brother." He got up to leave at that.

"Wh-what? How…" My voice lowered. How the hell did this bastard know Feliciano? "Why would I come back!"

The Spaniard did nothing but give me a wave. I left money on the table and stormed out of there. What strange people here. Nothing has changed. More damn annoying people to piss me off. I'll admit… he was just trying to be friendly… but I'm not like that. And I will NOT be seeing him again. Or so I thought…


End file.
